worldbreaker_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Zezili Hasaria
Captain General of the Empress of Dorinah's eastern legion, about five thousand strong. Her title is Syre. Zezili has one husband, Anavha Hasaria. She uses metal weapons, claiming not to trust infused weaponry. Zezili is of mixed Dorinah/dajian background, but is a free Dorinah. She sometimes uses her mixed heritage as a tool to unnerve and inspire fear in others.Hurley, Kameron. The Mirror Empire. New York: Angry Robot, 2014. Print. 72. Relationship ' 'Anavha Hasaria Anavha Hasaria's wife. The Empress awarded Anavha to Zezili as a token of her service. Zezili is physically and emotionally abusive to him. Her treatment towards him is typical by Dorinah gender standards. She loaned him to her sisters for their sexual use, as is custom in Dorinah. Zezili tried to keep him occupied, so he won't be drawn to activities unsuitable for men according to Dorinah custom, such as reading. She kept him isolated on her estate, cut off from the city, visitors, news, etc. She loves him because she sees him as the on thing in her life she controlled completely.Ibid, 81. Daolyn Manages Zezili's estate. Father Name unknown. A dajian slave. He worked in Livia's household and around the grounds. Livia plotted his murder, telling Zezili that killing him would benefit them. It's unclear who actually killed Zezili's father. Zezili inherited his his face and eyes. Livia Hasaria Livia is Zezili's mother. Livia conceived Zezili with one of her dajian slaves. She chose to recognize Zezili as a Dorinah and her daughter. Sisters Zezili has four sisters, Taodalain and three more that haven't been identified. She lets them use Anavha sexually, as is the custom in Dorinah. Tanasai Laosina † Tanasai was Zezili's cousin. Mounts: ''' She prefers riding dogs instead of bears, as they are easier to train and stink less. Her dog is Dakar, large and black with a scarred muzzle from a skirmish along the coast of the Saiduan island, Shorasau. Biography '''During The Mirror Empire At the beginning of The Mirror Empire, the Empress orders Zezili to pull her legion back from the Dorinah coast and partner with unnamed 'foreign' allies. Zezili returned to her household to await the visitors arrival. The allies turn out to be Sai Hofsha, whom Zezili briefly believes to be a dajian, and Sai Monshara. Sai Hofsha informs Zezili that her orders are to act as Sai Monshara's second, and burn the dajian slave camps, to kill over eight thousand dajian. When Zezili returns to her estate, she and Anavha get into an argument, followed by sex. Anavha returned to his room and cut himself, accidentally manifesting his omajista abilities for the first time and opening a doorway. Zezili immediately summoned the local priest, Karosia. However against the priest's protests, Zezili insisted he was not gifted and that he would stay with her household. After the week of leave ended, Zezili and Monshara lead their force to Saolyndara and begin kill the dajian. They kill eight hundred and forty-eight dajian. It drove Zezili to drink afterwards, troubled because of the senselessness in the killing, thinking how this will disrupt the harvest next year with all the labor dead. Monshara opened a portal to Tai Mora and while it's open, Zezili crossed over to meet their Kai, Kirana. Kirana further explained the Tai Mora's intent kill everyone so that they can invade her world. Kirana then gave her a map of Grania, and instructed her to kill eight hundred people. During the trip, Zezili realizes the Tai Mora's intent isn't just to kill the dajian slaves, but all pacifist, free dhai, and that they would all be replaced by Tai Mora's army of Dhai. Prior to attacking another dajian camp, Zezili decided to visit Livia since Saolina was nearby. It had been a year since Zezili saw or spoke to Livia. Once Zezili found her at the salon, she asked Livia how to destroy infused mirrors. Livia advised her that once infused, only the woman that infused it can break it. But prior to that, it could be broken with the help of a parajista. Livia told her a mirror the size the Tai Mora are building would require a very talented jista, and referred her to Isoail Rosalia. Afterwards, Monshara found out through her informants that Zezili sought information on how to destroy infused mirrors, and warned her to stop or she would be killed. Zezili then wrote to Empress Casanlyn to make sure that she understood the Tai Mora's intentions of world invasion. The Empress responded back stating she already knew, and to Zezili was to do all they required. Zezili slaughtered six hundred starving and sick dajians the next morning. That night, she received a letter from Daolyn informing her that Tanasai was dead, and her husband was missing. References Category:Dajian Category:Dorinah military Category:Dorinah Category:Characters